Baile de Mascaras
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: era una trampa, no lo habia pensado y salvar a Claud Nine ultima del linaje de los caballeros de la Orden en Transilvania estaba en manos del peor enemigo del Conde…y, la clave era Allen Walker. "Este One-shot participa en el reto: "Luces, cámara…¡Acción! " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"


**Baile de Mascaras**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Cross Marian, Lavi, Allen Walker, Conde Milenario, Claud Nine

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

Van Helsing© Stephen Sommers

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: era una trampa, no lo habia pensado y salvar a Claud Nine ultima del linaje de los caballeros de la Orden en Transilvania estaba en manos del peor enemigo del Conde…y, la clave era Allen Walker.**

 **"Este One-shot participa en el reto: "Luces, cámara…¡Acción! " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras:**

 **Año 1887…final del siglo XIX**

Habían llegado a Transilvania, para eliminar a un vampiro y terminaron peor de lo que estaban.

Cross sintio en su pecho el escozor del rasguño estúpidamente por aquel hombre lobo de ojos desenfocados y de piel negra, se había dejado engañar por el estúpido de Sokaro Winters.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto y miro luego hacia el cielo en penumbras donde una vampiresa se había llevado a Claud Nine; su ayudante y el estúpido chico con el brazo deforme con la luz verde incrustado en él eran la única opción de ayudar a esa chica.

Odiaba las decisiones que el vaticano le hacía tomar.

–¡Déjeme ir a ayudarla maestro! –exclamo Allen Walker, el único individuo que el Conde buscaba para completar su plan–¡Solo deben entregarme!¡¿No?!

El chico había estado a salvo durante diez años, gracias a un santo hombre enviado por el vaticano para salvarlo de las garras del Conde trasladándolo a Londres y criarlo como un hijo, pero, sin ser consciente de la Orden un error por lo que vio.

Vestia una capucha harapienta y había estado viviendo bajo las cloacas de Paris, por supuesto perseguido por los humanos durante años por lo que veía.

–Estúpido, ¿Crees que Claud estaría contenta con esto? –le pregunto exhalando humo de su tabaco, sintió el dolor en su pecho y se llevó la mano al pecho.

De pronto vieron delante de ellos a un dragón negro que se extendió en la base del puente, meneando su cola y mirándolos con sus ojos dorados. Cross saco a Jugdment su arma preferida de seis balas apuntando fijamente al monstruo, cuando este pareció burlarse y transformarse en una mujer de cabello rubio con sus ojos fijos en él.

–En verdad eres una verdadera molestia, para mi hermano–comento ella altivamente con su barbilla arriba–Una verdadera molestia.

–¿Qué quieres? –espeto Cross mirando tras sus lentes y su cabello rojo rebelde alrededor de su rostro.

–Por Orden de mi hermano, un intercambio–comento ella y fijo sus ojos en el chico de la capucha con ojos grises–El chico por la Mujer.

El sonrío, sabía que el Conde no era de fiar.

–En un lugar público, con mucha gente donde el Conde no puede mostrar su otro rostro–comento exhalando un cigarrillo, ella bufo, mientras veía al chico mirarlo con determinación algo que le causo gracia.

Lo que le extrañaba era el chico pelirrojo, solo había observado todo sin decir nada. La mujer sonrio, y, eso no le gusto nada a Cross Marian quien era considerado uno de los mas peligrosos asesinos del mundo conocido.

–Mañana es la noche víspera de todos los santos, aquí habrá un baile de disfraces y será grandioso–murmuro con la niebla remolineando alrededor ella se alzó al vuelo, mientras el chico pelirrojo vestido de fraile con un flequillo rojo simplemente observo en silencio y desapareciendo en la niebla gris que se alzaba.

Cross pensó en la forma de rescatar a Claud y apretando los ojos sin darse cuenta por el dolor, el pelirrojo estrecho su mirada verde en el para cuando Allen le había vuelto hacia él su mirada se llenó de pánico echándose atrás.

–El hombre lobo lo mordió–comento en voz baja, pero, pudo observar que el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta–Es irónico, que te conviertas en lo que cazaste tanto…

Una vena de ira, resalto a un lado del rostro de Cross. Apretó el puño y allen solo pudo sentir dolor en la cabeza para caer al suelo. Lavi lo miro intimidado mientras daba un paso acercandose a Allen y mirando a Cross, una gota corrio por la sien derecha de lavi.

–¿Tienes algo que decir? –miro el martillo en su mano, trago en seco negando aagitadamente–Bien, pues, llevemoslo a algun lado.

Tomaron una carreta, y, comprandola llegaron hasta el cementerio. Lavi arrastro el cuerpo, ya que Cross Marian le habia dejado solo solto un hondo suspiro moviendose con esa problemática sotana miro el lugar donde las tumbas remarcaban el descanso de los cuerpos del lugar.

Levanto su mirada para encontrarse con el panteon que cross dejo abierto, y, soltando un suspiro dejo el cuerpo dentro del lugar se volvio para encontrarse con la figura de Cross Marian fumando a un lado de la entrada.

–¿Terminaste? –afirmo mientras se apartaba y salia del lugar para luego cerrar tras ellos el panteon colocando una cruz gigantesca. –No lo encontraran aquí.

–Esto debe ser un pecado ¿No? –comento Lavi ahora vestia de gitano, y, Cross como movia una cruz destrozada en la pared junto a la puerta.

– nos perdonara–comento dejando que el pelirrojo que cerrara la puerta con la cruz–Debemos salvar a Claud, aunque sea una mujer testaruda.

–¿No es un poco exagerado los disfraces? –comento Lavi mirando los pantalones de montar y la camisa abierta en el cuello de manga larga. Se habia remangado junto a los guantes negros, en sus manos con la bufanda y la capa sobre su cuerpo para sostener el calor de su cuerpo–¿Cuántos Mandamientos podemos violar en un dia? En un dian según los libros…se convertira en hombre lobo durante la primera luna llena. Faltan dos noches para ello, podra luchar contra el conde hasta la Medianoche.

–Parece que no tengo porque preocuparme–comento irónico mientras atravesaban las tumbas y dejando a exhalar el humo de su cigarrillo.

–Deberia temer eso, ¿No? –comento siguiendolo.

–¿Deberia agradecerte? –espeto indiferente.

–Disculpe, aun tenemos 48 horas para hallar una solucion–cruzaron otra tumba alejandose un poco mas–¿En verdad no puede salir?

–Ahora, nadie a menos que los muertos se levanten podra salir de alli–un gorro con negro con una pluma a medio lado mientras la capa ondeaba desde atrás.

Se alejaron por el sendero ancho del lugar, y, entonces un ataud se levanta dejando ver una mano palida del hermoso ataud de cemento. Dejando ver un brazo musculoso y con un anillo que destacaba en su dedo corazon, un cuerpo se levanto estaba lleno de hielo solto un suspiro, para luego ver como los cristales frios se desvanecieran en el aire dejando ver un rostro joven, su cabello rubio junto a unas terribles marcas en su frente.

–Ah…Conde, eres una tremenda molestia para los que descansamos–comento el chico cuya vestimenta se torno blanca y una bufanda sobre su frente de rayas blancas con negras–¿Por qué eres tan complicado?

Se levanto, y, sacudiendo sus ropas movio su mano.

"Es hora de levantarse, y, obedecer mis ordenes" se escucho en la mente oscura y resonante de los cadaveres que comenzaban a moverse en toscos angulos con una lentitud como el de un muñeco de madera.

El chico salio del ataud, y, sacudiendo sus pies observo como los cuerpos se levantaban mientras se acercaba al panteon donde los suaves latidos del chico se escuchaban.

–Saquenlo–se escucho la voz suave del joven.

Era un hermoso salon, los candelabros iluminaban la luz dorada sobre las paredes llenas de seda donde acrobatas y coristas se desperdigaban por el lugar. Era un hermoso baile donde las mascaras eran parte misma de la esencia de la ciudad, y, en medio danzando se hallaban dos figuras que destacaban entre las figuras de negro.

La Musica suave y las estatuas de hermosas mujeres junto a las cortinas rojas de seda, danzantes de antifaces con peculiares disfraces. Una joven rubia con un antifaz danzaba sobre una temblorosa figura y los meseros sobre pequeños monociclos repartian de un lado a otro las copas de bebidas.

Uno de los musicos se movia sobre un enorme balon de cobre, mientras tocaba el violin sobre un muro y un acrobata de mascaras negra con vetas rojas manejaba el fuego usaba guantes mientras lanzaba el fuego al aire.

Velas en candelabros se miraban de un lado a otro, por varias partes habia espejos desperdigados. Se detuvo la musica y los danzantes aplaudieron. Entonces, la simfonia resono y una mujer vestida de negro con labios rojos cuyo cuello se ataban miles de cadenas hasta su vestido negro.

Escondia su hermoso rostro tras una mascara negra en forma de mariposa, que ataba su cabello y de guantes negros que cubrian sus brazos hasta su codo. Su vestido de escote amplio y negro con rojo destacando su esbelta figura excepto ante la hermosa voz que envolvia el lugar.

Un poco cerca de la cantante, el vestido rojo que se ceñia sobre su cuerpo y un antifaz de plata cubria el rostro de una mujer rubia. alli las manos de la mujer enguantadas se entrelazaban al comenzar la danza giraron cambiando de lugar luego sobre si mismos; el hombre con el sombrero de copa con el antifaz dorado mientras la capa ataba el cuello del hombre y deslizaba su mano sobre la cintura de la mujer.

Extendio su brazo, y, ella extendio su cuerpo aun lado para luego pegarla a su cuerpo bruscamente. El Conde miro la seducida mujer que estaba aturdida ante sus deseos, aparto el antifaz del rostro para ver su hermoso cabello rubio e incluso su suspiro le indicaba su propio deseo oculto.

Parecia que deseaba un beso, le causo gracia al conde y se acerco a su rostro besandola con pasion mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sintio el momento en que la mujer perdio su hechizo y trato de resistirse, se aparto de ella mientras la extendia en un arco.

–¿Qué se siente ser una de mis marionetas? –la volvio a levantar y la miro fijamente a los ojos tras el antifaz.

–No dejare que haga esto, Conde–comento mientras se movia con el, le causo gracia lo infantil que era aquella humana.

–¿Acaso he dicho que lo hare? –comento mientras giraban sobre si mismos moviendose hacia el otro lado y un actor del teatro se movia en la mitad del salon con dos antifaces–Y, Conociendo a Cross se que el tampoco lo hara. Nunca ninguno de los dosnos conformamos con solo una parte…

Un acrobata se arqueo en unos cables se arqueaba en la altura del salon, ellos giraban en el centro del salon atestado y sonrio.

"Si, ya ha llegado" penso el conde arqueando a la mujer mientras miraba al espejo girando a la mujer deslizando su mano sobre su cadera, y, sintio el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

–Usted hace que me estremezca–comento ella mientras la giraba sintiendo los labios de él sobre su oido y la piel de su cuello.

–Eso no es lo unico que podria hacer con tu piel–murmuro el Conde mientras sentia su respiracion agitada.

Entonces pudo ver de soslayo hacia el segundo piso, y, se encontro con un hombre mirando desde arriba continuo ignorandole mientras estuviera con sus propios siervos el no podria hacer nada mientras Claud mira que en el espejo solo esta una sonrisa al verla tan asustada, mirando a diestra y a siniestra para luego fijarse en el con sus ojos dorados.

–Busco a una nueva esclava, Claud–murmuro el, mientras seguian bailando sobre si mismos en giros consecutivos–Alguien fuerte y hermosa, un breve momento de dolor y podrias vivir para siempre…

Sus brazos se envolvieron en su cuello, dejo que ella deslizara su mano sobre su pecho y lo miraba a los ojos.

–Ademas…esto no es real…usted…–sintio los latidos del corazon, y, sonrio hacia ella mientras la arqueaba dejando expuesta su garganta con sus labios abiertos de un suave rosa en su piel palida mientras extendia una mano sobre su pecho acariciandola.

Sus ojos cambiaron en un dorado y sus colmillos se extendieron para luego clavar sus dientes sobre su cuello sintiendo su deliciosa sangre. Entonces, sintio las botas resonantes de Cross y su estupefaccion al verlo impasible sin movimiento alguno limpiando sus labios con un pañuelo.

Su cabello rojo ardiente, y su rostro con flequillo conocia aquel hombre despues de todo sin que el supiera habia estado molestando sus planes. Aunque se habia ido lejos, siempre que aparecia era un verdadero problema.

–Buenas noches, cross–comento el conde mientras levantaba su mirada–Bienvenido a mi palacio de verano.

Cross nunca se habia tenido que esforzar tanto, pero, ahora cuando habia esperado que el Fraile le ayudara y no vio nada de lo que habia esperado miro a Claud entre los brazos del Conde con su marca sobre su cuello.

–Maldito Bookman–murmuro Cross, mientras miraba la sonrisa del Conde y sentia los brazos de los hombres alrededor–¿Bien, que es lo que tienes planeado?

–Bueno, Cross has planeado algo sutil e intrepido como de costumbre–comento el conde mientras entregaba a la mujer a otro hombre que se inclinaba–Agradezco que haigas traido a mi, a la ultima pieza de mi rompecabezas.

y se volvio para escuchar como un joven de cabello dorado y viva mirada saltaba en el palco donde vestia un traje dorado y blanco con telas suaves como un griego.

–¡Amo!¡Amo! –exclamo señalando a un lado mientras el Conde sonreia–¡Mire, amo!¡Mire!

Se volvio para mirar la direccion donde señalaba, Cross levanto la mirada caoba para encontrarse con un hombre viejo de mirada suave y barba blanca vestido elegante.

Sabia que lo llamaban Lesley, mientras otros hombres llevaban al chico atado en cadenas sobre una cama de tabla de madera.

–Lo tenemos, amo. ¡Lo tenemos! –exclamo el hombre mientras lo llevaban a cuestas sobre los hombros.

Allen se retorcia y se movia impotente gritandoles.

–¡Maldito muerto viviente! –grito molesto, mientras el brillo en su mano izquierda y su pecho palido expuesto con la marca negra de unos kunais en direccion hacia su corazon con lineas moviendose por su hombro, su ojo izquierdo parecia oscurecerse con lineas rojas–¡Me vengare! ¡Aunque pase por el mas oscuro de los valles no temere mal alguno! ¡Son tontos y almas maldecidas que arderan en el infierno!

Lo arrastraron cerca de ellos, y, el conde sonrio mientras el pelirrojo cerraba los ojos impotente al ver a aquella alma pura desvanecerse en los deseos del Conde.

–Por fin, puedo traer a mis otros hermanos…–comento mientras apartaba su mascara dejando ver como el cabello negro se tornaba blanco dejando ver el rostro de Allen Walker lleno de cinismo e ironica sonrisa apartando la mascara al extenderla al niño que se habia dejado caer desde el palco–Por supuesto, necesitaba mi otra mitad y traer de vuelta a mis hermanos, con ellos mi prometida con la que nuestra especie podra proseguir sin problemas.

Volvieron a Allen hacia el, y, vio como el chico quedaba en silencio atonito ante su propia imagen llena de maldad tan distante de su alma pura.

–¿Ves lo interesante que es el Destino? –pregunto el Conde extendiendo su mano hasta el rostro que era suyo con un alma tan distinta sonrio mientras acariciaba su cicatriz–Esta fue la causa de nuestra division, ¿Recuerdas aquella tarde?

Allen se estremecio, al sentir su propio oscuro brazo sin ninguna luz esmeralda solo el rojo carmesi de la sangre y sus ojos dorados.

–¿D-De…Q-Que…Hablas? –murmuro dudoso, mientras el conde lo miro de reojo con su extraña mirada dorada.

–Oh, veo que ese estupido "humano" que creaste en tu mente y que la Orden aprovecho te ha llenado de basura la cabeza–comento, su sonrisa suave enarco su rostro para que sus ojos grises comenzaron a nublarse–Es hora de que recuerdes…

Inclino su cabeza y acercando su cabeza incrusto sus dientes en el cuello, su sangre era deliciosa habia esperado obtener la mitad que habian extraido los "Apocrifos" ahora su vida volveria a ser completa siendo inevitable la resureccion completa de sus hermanos.

Suspiro de placer, cuando continuo succionando su sangre y con los ojos abiertos de un brillo dorado que comenzaban a tornarse grises mirando a Cross quien se percato de la extraña esencia familiar que emanaba del Conde del milenio.

Miro el brillo esmeralda en el brazo izquierdo del conde, miro el cadaver de aquel a quien llamaron "Allen" aunque nunca fuese en realidad un ser humano aunque tal vez un ser vivo.

Vio como el conde se relamia los labios y sus ojos brillaban en un tono dorado, caminaba hacia el mirando que en sus ojos estaba una extraña bondad tan humana que jamas habia visto.

–Cross Marian, un ejecutor utilizado por la Orden–comento con sonrisa suave y recolocandose los guantes mientras el cadaver que miro de soslayo se desvanecia en cenizas en el suelo–Mi buen amigo, se que aun no es el momento para que puedas convertirte en hombre lobo y aliado de nuestra familia durante años…

Cross apreto los labios, sabia que algo de verdad estaba tras lo que decian sus palabras. Entonces, miro como el joven que habia protegido ahora era su peor enemigo.

–Es triste que no lo recuerdes–comento acercandose y sonriendo se acerco a su oido–Cross, ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta que te han manipulado?

–Si, claro…El conde hablando de manipulacion cuando deberia haberle matado antes–comento en un suave susurro.

El joven albino solto una carcajada, y, se echo atrás mientras chasqueaba los dedos para ver con sus ojos caobas a Claud levantarse de entre los muertos mirandolo con deseo. Pero, resaltando sus colmillos de entre sus labios aunque se veia mas palida que antes.

–Aunque podemos decirte que una mordida de alguno aquí puede matarte sin problemas–comento Allen mientras la mujer miraba al conde ansiosa–Pero, ese no es mi plan…

Lo arrastraron hasta el centro del salon donde el gran espejo se alzaba, y, el joven miro sin pizca de remordimiento.

–Es hora que termine tu agonia, Cross–se acerco hasta el y con una mano expuso a un lado su cabeza dejando su yugular palpitante llamandole–Es hora de que abras los ojos, amigo.

Abrio su boca y los dientes se extendieron desde sus encias, para luego sentir la piel calida de un ser vivo. Sintio la sangre ebullir de su vena y la calidez escucho el gemido que provenia del hombre que alguna vez estuvo de su lado, para luego sentir como se desbocaban sus latidos.

Sintio las lagrimas correr por sus brillantes ojos dorados, para sentir como Cross comenzaba a debilitarse y se apartaba de el relamiendose los labios para luego lamer la sangrante herida.

–Te estare esperando, querido amigo–murmuro al oido sabiendo que se desvanecia del todo en los brazos de sus subditos.

" _Cross sintio la oscuridad cernirse, luego un rayo de luz que no le dejaba dormir se removio inquieto molesto del asunto._

– _¡Despierta, Cross!_ _–exclamo una voz, se desperto aturdido mirando la figura joven que estaba frente a sus ojos de cabello negro de tez palida y ojo dorados–¿Por qué duermes aun?_

 _El miro con recelo al joven, vio como suspiraba y viraba sus dorados ojos aun lado encogiendose de hombros._

– _No deberia extrañarme siempre eres asi–le extendio la mano, a la que Cross acepto pues algo en el chico le parecio familiar. Sonrio, se acomodo los lentes en la nariz y se sacudio vestian ambos un frac negro junto a su corbata negra ademas de la camisa blanca manga larga–Oh por cierto, debemos apurarnos hoy mi padre ha decidido llamar a mi "prometida" y debo prepararme._

– _¿y, yo que tengo que ver?_ _–pregunto con una ceja arqueada._

– _Puedes ayudarme a escapar, el dia de hoy nadie del servicio siquiera me permitira salir–suspiro mientras ambos caminaban hacia la torre donde normalmente solian reunirse y que nadie se percataba que habia una entrada secreta hasta la habitacion blanca donde el piano que tocaba dejaba en el aire las hermosas melodias que revoloteaban en el aire–Ademas, puedes cubrirme con mi padre._

 _Luego todo comenzo a dar vueltas, pero, sorprendido corrio hasta la torre donde solian renurise y ya era muy tarde para que no bajase entonces hasta la cena. Cuando abrio la puerta del cuarto, la luna bañaba las cortinas rojas y las cosas e incluso las mesas estaban volcadas con sus objetos._

– _¿Neah?_ _–pregunto en un susurro, mirando de un lado a otro._

 _Se acerco al balcon y lo que encontro lo dejo estupefacto, el brillo de plata de la luna dejo a descubierto el cuerpo sostenido con la sangre goteante de Neah de un hombre alto que luego se desvanecio en cenizas._

 _Cross corrio hasta su amigo, y, miro su cuello en donde destacaba una marca que comenzo a deslizarse por su frente e inclusive sus muñecas. Miro que aun estaba vivo, algo que era impresionante gracias a la perdida de sangre alrededor._

 _Escucho un gemido de dolor, luego gritos de agonia para verle despues inconsciente y aunque nadie se habia dado cuenta gracias al escandalo del festival de la ciudad lo unico que pudo hacer mientras estuviera vivo era sanar sus heridas…_ "

Cross desperto, sentia la garganta seca y miro el cielo nocturno la luna alzandose. Esperaba que cambiara las cosas, a su mente vino los recuerdos de niño cuando corria con aquel chico y cuando cambio al conde actual que conocia por mucho tiempo.

La muerte de Marian lo costerno, Neah estuvo alli y aun asi no pudo salvarla de la orden cuando se llevaron su cuerpo entonces supo que jamas la veria.

Neah no decia nada, sabia que habia cambiado en algo aunque no se habia permitido pensarlo y el tiempo pasaba cada dia supo entonces que su amigo era diferente. Aun asi, no dejo su humanidad tan bondadosa y siguio aparte de todos…pero, de nada sirvio porque parecian seguirlo.

Aquel dia nevado hace 400 años cuando todo cambio, apocrifos por primera vez aparecio ante el en una forma tan llena de bondad y de la cual nadie hubiera jurado esperar un ataque.

Un viejo sacerdote, que al final le habia llenado la cabeza de cucarachas y sin saber habia estado trabajando para sus enemigos.

Suspiro, se levanto sintiendo un suave mareo y se llevo la mano al rostro. Levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos grises del conde que lo miraron llenos de compasion y una suave sonrisa en su angelical rostro cruzado por aquella siniestra cicatriz.

–Buenas noches, Cross–comento mientras se inclinaba para verle–¿Cómo te sientes?

Cross no podia sentirse bien, si tenia sed una que al parecer necesitaba saciar. Allen suspiro, levantandose busco una botella de vino y sirvio una copa del liquido carmesi que olia bien a sus sentidos.

–Bebe, asi puedes calmar tu sed–le extendio la copa y cross la tomo aun temblando sus dedos para beber avidamente–¿Mejor?

Cross asintio, dejando a un lado la copa sintio que sus fuerzas se renovavan y miro al conde que se extendia delante de el.

–Ahora, tienes la sangre de un hombre lobo…pero, tienes mi lazo de sangre–comento con un suspiro, mientras se daba vuelta para ver por la ventana de la torre del castillo–Pero, tu eres quien decide si lo tomas o no.

Claud estaba en la entrada, vestia un hermoso y ceñido color vino dejando ver su piel palida e incluso una pose relajada.

–Dejo a tu cuidado a Cross, mientras se repone de todo esto–Allen salio con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba la puerta tras el.

Dejo a Cross en buenas manos, se dejo llevar por el aroma y llego hasta el jardin donde la luna bañaba las flores con suavidad en donde le aguardaba la rosa mas fragante que lo llamaba y que por fin podria traer de nuevo a la vida.

En la cupula en la mitad del jardin, alli el cuerpo joven de una muchacha de cabellos negros de tonos azulados con un hermoso vestido blanco yacia en sueños esperando por el.

Sonrio, esperanzado y entro dejando que la luna bañara el cuerpo joven de su novia. Suspiro, cuando llego hasta ella dejando que el vidrio se deslizara dejandola expuesta al viento y a los aromas que deambulaban por aquel feretro de hielo en el que ella dormia.

Apreto sus dientes contra su muñeca, la sangre comenzo a emanar y la deslizo por sus labios hasta que espero ansioso a que comenzara a tomar de el. Poco a poco comenzo a succionar y entonces vio como sus ojos se tornaron dorados luego azules como los conocio cuando estaba con el.

–Bienvenida, querida Road.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Si, se que es dificil aceptar que yo haga menos de las usuales palabras que gasto. Pero, con mi computador en problemas he tenido que postponer mucho los escritos espero os guste esta version parody de Van Helsing para D. gray man XD**

 **Aunque estaba pensando en hacer una sobre como entrenar a tu dragon u otra parecida y nah, no me daba tiempo asi que os tocara conformarse con esto. U.U**

 **Bendiciones a todas, que os vaya bien este fin de año XD**


End file.
